1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses, particularly, organic light-emitting display apparatuses, display an image via an organic light-emitting diode that emits light due to a recombination of electrons and holes and have a relatively fast response speed and low power consumption.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus (e.g., an active matrix-type organic light-emitting display apparatus) includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power lines, and a plurality of pixels coupled to the lines and arranged in a matrix arrangement.
Each of the plurality of pixels emits light of a predetermined brightness in response to a data signal. However, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may not display an image of a desired brightness due to non-uniformity of threshold voltages of transistors included in each of the plurality of pixels and changes in electron mobility.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.